<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stomach Bug 2: Doctor Jon to the Rescue! by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727373">Stomach Bug 2: Doctor Jon to the Rescue!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sickfic, Vomiting, and sasha and tim are his caretakers, fanfic of a fanfic, jon is little, martin deserves all the love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up fic for stomach bug by tea_at_twilight_time</p>
<p>Martin ends up catching the stomach bug that Jon had and gets nursed back to health by Sasha, Tim, and Little Doctor Jonathan Sims</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood &amp; Sasha James &amp; Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist &amp; Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_at_twilight_time/gifts">tea_at_twilight_time</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is a sequel for a fanfic written by the wonderful tea_at_twilight_time because I love their fics so much but especially stomach bug. I kept thinking about this scenario so I had to write it. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It seems that Martin didn’t do as thorough a job of disinfecting document storage as he thought. Last week Jon caught a stomach bug from Sasha and got sick all over the cot Martin is currently calling his bed. Jon fell into headspace soon after and Tim had to take him home. That left Martin to clean up the mess, not that he minded but it was still...<i>bleh</i>. But now it’s been a few days since both Sasha and Jon recovered from their illnesses and returned to work. Tim somehow avoided catching the illness from either of them and Martin was hoping for the same. </p><p>Unfortunately for him, luck is not on his side. Martin wakes up to a head full of cotton, chills running down his spine, and a nauseated feeling in his stomach. He runs his hands through his unruly hair and down his face, finding it covered in sweat. Well, he can’t say that he’s surprised.</p><p>Sitting up, Martin debates if he should even go to work today. Technically he’s been living at the Institute for the time being and his desk is only a quick walk away from where he is currently. But he doubts he has the strength to even do that right now. And he really doesn’t want the others to see him like this. </p><p>But if he doesn’t go out into the archives the others will eventually worry and go to check on him. Reluctantly he gets up and shuffles about the room, getting ready for the day. He finds a bottle of paracetamol tucked away in his duffle bag and takes a few. Hopefully they’ll help ease his symptoms before the others come in for work.</p><p>Martin heads out of document storage and makes a beeline for the bathroom, his nausea slowly increasing with each step. Once inside, he turns on the faucet and splashes his face with cold water. It helps to a degree but a glance in the mirror shows that he may have to deny feeling ill later. There are prominent bags under his eyes and even though Martin’s already fair skinned, he looks almost ghostly now. He sighs and dries his face. Hopefully they’ll believe him when he chalks it up to just sleeping in document storage.</p><p>****</p><p>Eventually, the clock strikes 9 and Tim, Sasha, and Jon make their way into the archive. Martin looks up from his desk, taking note of Jon’s grip on Sasha’s hand, and musters up a friendly smile, “Good morning!” He internally winces at how gravelly his voice sounds. But it goes unnoticed by Jon who just nods and releases Sasha’s hand, quickly making his way to his office.</p><p>The three assistants jump when the door slams shut behind him. “Good morning, Martin,” Tim sighs as he sits down at his own desk, “Sorry about Jon. He woke up teetering on the edge of headspace and he’s been acting like a grumpy baby all morning. We tried convincing him to take the day off but he <i>still</i> insisted on coming into work today. Such a stubborn little bugger that one.”</p><p>“Lay off him, Tim. You know how stressed he’s been over missing work.” Sasha says, booting up her laptop. “Just give him some space and he’ll come to us if he wants to.”</p><p>Martin’s chest warms as Tim and Sasha banter over Jon. They really can easily fuss over Jon when they want to regardless of what headspace he’s in. Martin wants to join the conversation but he feels like if he opens his mouth he may lose the half piece of toast he forced down for breakfast. Instead he hums in response and turns back to his work. The trio focus on their own assignments for the day and fall into an easy silence only broken when Jon’s recording filters through his office door. </p><p>****</p><p>Martin is surprised that he’s been able to last this long without breaking. When he’s felt nauseous at all, he excuses himself to splash more water in his face in the bathroom. Every time he does so, Tim and Sasha exchange looks with one another but ultimately say nothing when Martin returns. He should reassure them that he’s fine and make tea for everybody like he always does. But he doesn’t want to move any more than he has to today. It’s almost Friday so he just has to hold out until then.</p><p>It’s nearly noon when Tim abruptly stands up from his desk, startling Sasha and Martin. “Okay, that’s enough work for now! It’s lunch time and we are going to be treating you to lunch for being such a sweetheart and helping me look after Jon when he was ill,” he says pointing to Martin. </p><p>“Oh, um, I actually have a lunch in the fridge. I was going to just stay here and eat,” Martin lies. He was planning on taking a nap while the others went out to lunch. “But you three go on ahead. And don’t worry about treating me to anything, I <i>wanted</i> to help Jon.”</p><p>Tim places his hands on his hips and gives Martin a stern look before declaring, “Nope! We are taking you to the café around the corner to buy you lunch and that’s final, young man. I’ll just go get Jon and we can go.” With that he turns and heads to Jon’s office.</p><p>Martin is left staring dumbfounded at the space Tim just vacated. He doubts he’ll be able to make it through lunch without being sick. Hell, he doesn’t even think he’ll make it out of the archives. Even just the thought of food makes his stomach turn. Suddenly he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Martin, are you okay? You’ve gone pale all of a sudden.”</p><p>At the sound of Sasha’s voice, Martin whips his head up to deflect and tell her that it’s nothing. But the quick movement irritates his stomach and he’s suddenly diving for the bin under his desk. The next few minutes are a blur of foul acidic smells and his throat burning. When he’s finally done he realizes that he’s kneeling on the ground in front of the bin. He closes his eyes as his head spins and he tries to focus on the sensations around him.</p><p>Sasha is whispering comforting reassurances from where she’s knelt next to Martin, a motherly hand rubbing his back. He’s faintly aware of Tim’s soothing voice being directed at a frantic Jon. Wait, how long have they been there? Opening his eyes and lifting his head up, Martin sees Tim cradling a tear stained Jon in his arms. “Hey, Jon, it’s okay, calm down. Martin’s ill, yes, but he’s going to be alright. Okay? He just needs to rest up. Please don’t worry, he’ll be fine.”</p><p>“B-but he’s sick! And- and it’s my fault because I th-threw up on his bed! And I’m a bad boy for making him sick! I- I didn’t mean to and I’m sorry!” Jon is practically yelling in between sobs. Martin feels bad for causing Jon to spiral into headspace like this but the screaming sends a spike through his head, making him groan involuntarily. </p><p>“Jon, sweetheart, you’re not a bad boy. You didn’t mean to get Martin sick. Just like how I didn’t mean to make you sick. It’s okay.” Sasha says from her position next to Martin, “But please use your inside voice, sweetie. Martin’s head is probably hurting him. Just like how yours was when you were ill.” Jon’s watery eyes widen and he brings both hands over his mouth, muffling his cries. “Thank you, love. Martin? You think you’re all finished there?”</p><p>Martin thinks for a second and gives a shaky nod. “Yeah. I think I’m okay now. Um, sorry you had to see that.” He stands up slowly and plops down in his chair. “I think I’m gonna lay down for the rest of the day if that’s alright. And the next couple of days too if I’m being honest. Is it okay if we reschedule that lunch you mentioned?”</p><p>Sasha stands up and places a hand on Martin’s forehead. He sighs in relief at the cool sensation and leans into her touch. Sasha frowns at the heat under her palm and looks over at Tim who nods in response. “Martin, dear, why don’t you stay with us for a bit? Just until you’re feeling better.”</p><p>“Yeah, we don’t want you staying on that dusty old cot in that dusty old room while you’re ill,” Tim adds, now bouncing a whimpering Jon on his hip. “Instead of treating you to lunch, we could nurse you back to health! Deal?”</p><p>Martin’s head spins at the conversation. No, why would they want to take him in while he’s all gross and ill? He’s more than capable of taking care of himself, even if he’s staying in document storage. But before he could think of a rebuttal, Jon adds his own input, “Martin, please? I’m really sorry for making you sick and I don’t want you feeling icky no more.” Jon fixes Martin with a pout that absolutely melts his heart. Now how can he say no to that?</p><p>“Okay, okay, fine. But only until I’m better,” Martin relents. “Let me just get my stuff then we can go.” He moves to stand but a wave of dizziness makes him sit right back down and rest his head on his desk. “Ugh, just give me a second. Gotta wait until the room stops spinning.”</p><p>“Oh no you don’t! Stay here, I’ll go get your things for you.” Sasha says before grabbing the soiled bin and disappearing out of the room. Martin nods, not realizing that Sasha isn’t there anymore. He can feel his consciousness fading in and out as the world continues around him. The sounds of footsteps approach him followed by a hushed conversation. Strong arms lift him up from his chair until he’s standing and lead him up and out of the archives. He’s sat in what he assumes is Tim’s car and buckled into the seat. Feeling safe and worn out by the short journey, Martin leans his head against the window and falls asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Doctor Jon makes an appearance. Sasha is best mom. Tim almost dies from adorableness. Martin gets to sleep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the second chapter! Please enjoy! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next thing Martin is aware of is someone lightly tugging on his sleeve. “Martin! Martin! Wake up, we’re home now.” He blearily opens his eyes and adjusts his glasses. Bouncing in the seat next to him is Jon, a hand gripping Martin’s jumper and an excited smile plastered on his face, “Come on, come on, come on! Let’s go so we can take care of you. And then when you’re feeling better I can show you my room and all my toys! Mama and Papa bought me a new toy the other day and it’s really fun!” Martin nods sluggishly and lets a babbling Jon lead him out the car, passing by Tim and Sasha who give him sympathetic smiles. It seems that in the short car ride, Jon’s mood has done a complete 180.</p>
<p>Once inside, Jon lets go of Martin’s hand and points to the couch, “Now go and rest. I’m gonna get some things that’ll help you feel better.” Martin laughs at the professional yet toddler-like tone Jon takes before he runs off to what Martin assumes is his room.</p>
<p>“Hey! No running inside!” Tim shouts. He shakes his head as he hands Martin his duffle bag. “I should probably go and make sure he doesn’t make a mess.”</p>
<p>“And make sure he changes into something more comfortable too.” Sasha calls out. “Right, well with them occupied why don’t you go and change as well. The loo is just down the hall and to the left. I’ll start getting the couch ready for you.” Martin smiles and heads for the bathroom, chuckling when he passes a room and overhears Jon bickering with Tim. They really do make a nice family. And somehow he doesn’t feel out of place being here.</p>
<p>After freshening up, Martin feels slightly better. His nausea has mostly subsided and the piercing ache in his head has dulled into a light throbbing. He exits the bathroom and makes his way back out into the living room where Sasha is fixing up the couch with various blankets and pillows. “Sorry we don’t have an extra guest room for you to stay in. But I can imagine the couch is way better than the cot in document storage.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, um, thank you again. For, you know, taking me in like this. You really didn't have to,” Martin says awkwardly as he sits on the couch. It’s a decent size and he’s sure he can fully lay down on it. And it’s comfortable enough that he could sleep right there and then.</p>
<p>“It’s no trouble. It <i>is</i> our fault for getting you sick in the first place. But I have to apologize for Jon in advance. We got him a new playset recently and he may want to test it out on you.” Martin tilts his head in confusion at Sasha’s words but she just smiles and turns to the kitchen, “Well, I better get started on lunch. I’m sure you’re not that hungry so I’ll just heat up some broth for you, okay?”</p>
<p>Martin wants to ask what Sasha meant by ‘a new playset’ but the sound of thumping footsteps brings his attention to Jon standing in the hallway, now clad in dark blue footie pajamas with stars and moons dotted around it and a determined look on his face. Martin’s question is immediately answered once he sees the large white doctor’s coat draped over his pajamas, a colorful plastic stethoscope around his neck, and a toy medical kit in his hands. </p>
<p>“I’m Doctor Jon and you’re sick so you need a check up!” Jon proclaims as he marches over to Martin, Tim following close behind with an actual medical kit. Tim and Martin both bite their lips in order to not coo over how cute Jon is being.</p>
<p>“Oh thank you, Doctor Jon. You’ve come just at the right time!” Martin says overdramatically as he leans back into the couch. Tim has to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing at Jon’s frown deepening. “I’ve been feeling rather poorly all day. My stomach’s been giving me issues, my head hurts, and I’m feeling hot and cold at the same time. I'm fairly certain that I'm running a temperature. Oh please help me feel better.”</p>
<p>The self proclaimed doctor places his kit down on the ground and approaches Martin. The professional look on Jon’s face doesn’t conceal the giddy look in his eyes. He rests a gentle hand on Martin’s forehead and his eyebrows comically shoot up, “You, sir, are burning up! But don’t worry. My nurse and I are here to make all the ickiness go away. Nurse, hand me the thermometer.”</p>
<p>“What do we say when we want something?” Tim says, pulling out a real thermometer from his kit. Jon may be playing right now but their main priority is actually looking after Martin.</p>
<p>“Um, may I have the thermometer please?” Jon’s politeness is rewarded with the tool in question. He beams and turns back to Martin. “I’m going to take your temperature now so say Ah.” </p>
<p>Martin plays along and lets Jon place the thermometer in his mouth. Satisfied, Jon nods and turns back to his toolkit, “Alright, keep that in your mouth while I start the exam.” Martin nods his head in response, subtly turning on the thermometer and situating it properly under his tongue while Jon’s distracted.</p>
<p>Tim and Martin watch as Jon occupies himself with deciding which toys he’ll use first, stuck between a bright pink blood pressure cuff and his multicolored stethoscope. When the thermometer finally beeps, Martin goes to take it out of his mouth but is quickly swatted away by Jon. “Hey! Jon, play nice.” Tim warns as he carefully grabs the thermometer himself. “38.8, oof. Quite the fever you’ve got there, Marto. You’ll probably be out of commission for a while.”</p>
<p>Jon’s face falls at Tim’s words. His bottom lip quivers and he looks close to running off. Martin notices quickly and tries to diffuse the situation before the tears make a reappearance, “Well, thank goodness that I have such a competent doctor here to make me feel better. Isn’t that right, Doctor Jon?” Just because Martin’s ill doesn’t mean he can’t still look after Jon. He wants to make sure he’s happy and having fun. Seeing him sobbing his eyes out back in the archives was a complete punch to the gut and Martin would rather not relive that.</p>
<p>Immediately, Jon’s expression turns from sad to ecstatic and back to professional. “Yes! I am going to take <i>excellent</i> care of you,” He nods and starts pulling random toys out of his medical kit. Tim lounges on a recliner nearby and watches as Jon proceeds to poke and prod at Martin with the plastic tools. Martin, bless his heart, is patient (no pun intended) and plays along as Jon gives him gentle yet curt orders. Even when he’s in headspace Jon could somehow still be bossy.</p>
<p>The time passes as Martin obeys Doctor Jon’s commands. He opens his mouth when told to and lets Jon shine a torch light inside. He breathes in and out as Jon places the toy stethoscope on his chest. And when Jon taps the little plastic reflex hammer against his knee, Martin kicks his knee lightly. The small amount of effort needed to keep up with Jon starts to take a toll on Martin. He finds himself fighting to keep his eyes open more and more throughout the “exam”.</p>
<p>“Lunch time, boys!” Sasha comes out of the kitchen holding a steaming bowl and places it down on the coffee table in front of Martin. “Jon, go wash your hands and eat at the table. And I expect you to finish all your veggies this time, young man, or no more play time with Martin. Same with you, Tim,” Sasha adds cheekily. Jon, distracted by the prospect of food, drops his toys and scampers off to the kitchen. Tim follows behind, reminding him not to run inside.</p>
<p>Martin snickers at the antics and warily eyes the bowl of broth in front of him. “It’s okay if you can’t finish it all,” Sasha says as she rifles through the medical kit. She smiles triumphantly when she locates a bottle of paracetamol and places it on the table next to the broth. “But you should at least eat a bit so you’re not taking medicine on an empty stomach.”</p>
<p>“Sasha, seriously thank you for doing all this,” Martin’s gut gurgles quietly as he brings a spoonful of broth to his lips. It’s bland enough not to upset his stomach and warms him up from the inside out. “I’ll try to eat as much as I can.” Sasha smiles and heads to the kitchen, leaving Martin to eat about half the broth before deciding he doesn’t want to push his luck. After taking some medicine and placing a blanket over his shoulders and lap, he leans back into the couch and dozes off. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>“Shhh! Shut up, Tim. You’re going to wake them if you keep laughing so loud. And for God’s sake put your phone on silent if you’re gonna take pictures.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m sorry but come on! They look so cute like this!” </p>
<p>Hushed whispers and camera shutters pull Martin from his slumber. He opens his eyes and the room around him is slightly darker than when he first closed his eyes. “Mm, what time is it?” Martin goes to rub his eyes but finds he can’t move his arm. Looking over he sees Jon, his doctor coat draped over him like a blanket and a thumb wedged in his mouth, fast asleep and leaning against Martin’s side. His brain completely short circuits at the sheer adorableness. Another camera shutter brings his attention to Sasha standing next to Tim who has his phone pointed at the two on the couch. “What are you guys doing?”</p>
<p>“Sorry, Martin. But I can’t not take pictures of this,” Tim unceremoniously takes another picture with his phone.</p>
<p>“Jon was tired after lunch and it was around his nap time anyway so we hope it’s alright that he fell asleep on the couch with you. ” Sasha explains. “We tried moving him but he didn’t want to budge. Kept insisting that he still needed to look after you and make you feel better.”</p>
<p>Martin’s heart warms at the sentiment. “It’s totally fi-,” he cuts himself off with a yawn, “Oh, pardon me. It’s totally fine for him to nap here, I don’t mind. And I honestly think I may go back to sleep if that’s alright. Just no more pictures, Tim.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I think he took enough to fill out a photo album. And feel free to keep sleeping, Tim and I will be in our room so shout if you need anything.” With that the two leave the room and disappear down the hall.</p>
<p>Looking back down at Jon, Martin leans over and places a kiss on the top of his head. “Hm? Martin?” Jon shuffles around and rubs at his eyes.</p>
<p>“Shh, it’s alright, sweetheart,” Martin whispers. He carefully extracts his arm and drapes it over Jon’s shoulder, bringing him in closer. “Just go back to sleep.” Jon nods sluggishly and burrows deeper into Martin’s embrace. Martin sighs and closes his eyes once again, letting the sounds of Jon’s breathing and the muffled conversation of Tim and Sasha lull him back to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to all the people who left kudos and bookmarked this fic! And thanks again to tea_at_twilight_time for writing awesome fics and letting me write this. I didn't mean for this fic to be longer than the original but I really loved writing it. I hope you love reading it too!</p>
<p>&lt;3 ~ lilbabygem ~ &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>whoops, this fic ended up being kinda long so it's gonna have a second chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it </p>
<p>&lt;3 ~ lilbabygem ~ &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>